Lightweight and strong articles with relatively thin walls, of a strong polymer such as an epoxy resin, can be strengthened by embedding fibrous materials such as fiberglass within the resin. When the article is large and only a limited number are to be made, it would be desirable if the article could be manufactured at low cost and with the walls of the article of controlled thickness.